Stephen X Amaranthia Support
Characters Amaranthia Arella © StaffOfMoonlite Stephen Dare © HeartOfPinkSol Support Support Level C Amaranthia: There you go little kitty! Go home now! Stephen: EWWWWW. A KITTY! Amaranthia: !! O-Oh, it's just you Stephen. Hi! Stephen: Heyyyyyyy girlfriend! Amaranthia: E-Excuse me!? Stephen: Amaranthia…chill… I was just kidding. Amaranthia: I-I’m sorry. Stephen: Ah. It’s okay. So. Why are you playing with cats? Amaranthia: H-He was hurt. I…wanted to heal him. Stephen: WHAT?! YOU HEAL?! I never knew that… Amaranthia: Y-Yeah…I learned how to. I’m sorry for not telling you! Stephen: Oh yeah. Keeping the hottie in the blonde. I see how it is. Wait till I hide something from you… Amaranthia: Keeping the w-what…in the what? Stephen: Sorry. I meant keeping the hottie blonde in the dark. Sorry. I got lost in your eyes. *grins* Amaranthia: T-That’s not funny! Stop it! Stephen: Who said I’m joking? Amaranthia: B-Be quiet! Stephen: God, can’t you take a compliment? Amaranthia: *mumbles* It’s not true… Stephen: Yes it is! Amaranthia: O-Oh! I have to g-go! *leaves* Stephen: She just can’t keep away from this hottie. *grins and leaves* 'End of Support C ' Support Level B Stephen: Oww! Stupid mercenary hit me with a lancereaver! Oww! Amaranthia: …There! That should do it! How do you feel? Stephen: Oh hey. It feels a lot better. Thanks! *smiles* Amaranthia: T-Thanks. I’ve been practicing. Stephen: Yeah. You’re really good at it? So, why did you leave with I complimented you? Amaranthia: Oh, thanks. And uh…I had to help a kitty… Stephen: Gawd. You are obsessed with kitties! Amaranthia: Ha ha no! I just like helping living things! Stephen: Ah. Makes sense…You know you could help with something too! Amaranthia: Sure! Just let me know what it is! I’ll try my best! Stephen: You can help me find a map so I won’t always get so lost in your eyes. Amaranthia: E-Excuse me?! Stephen: Amaranthia, your eyes are beautiful which explains why I keep getting lost in them. Amaranthia: !!... Stephen: Ow! What the…? Never mind!! You aren’t what I thought you were. *leaves* Amaranthia: Urggh! That’s not fair! Hmph. *leaves* 'End of Support B ' Support Level A Stephen: I was being SO nice to her and BAM! She slaps me! You never slap Stephen Dare…ever! Amaranthia: … Stephen: Maybe. Just maybe she isn’t the one I thought she was. I thought she was so beautiful and so everything. I mean yeah I’m not perfect. But, I was trying to impress her and all I get is a SLAP on the face. Amaranthia: S-Stephen… Stephen: Thia…I wish she was here, so I could explain everything to her. Amaranthia: S-Stephen… Stephen: It’s like I can hear her voice. Amaranthia: I’m right behind you… Stephen: *turns around* Amaranthia? Amaranthia: I-I’m sorry. Stephen: It’s okay. I’m sorry too. Amaranthia: I first thought you were making fun of me… Stephen: Fair point. But, I wasn’t. Amaranthia: Y-You weren’t? Stephen: Of course not! Amaranthia: I was nervous because…I kind of like you. Oh, I’m such an idiot! Why would someone like you like me!? I’m sorry! Stephen: Man, I thought I was the dumb one. OF COURSE I LIKE YOU! DUH! You’re smart. I just didn’t know you liked me… Amaranthia: Y-You liked me?! Stephen: YESSS!!! OF COURSE! Amaranthia, I really do like you! Amaranthia: Oh Stephen! Thank you so much… *sniff* Stephen: *hugs her* No, thank you! 'End of Support A ' Amaranthia, the Florid Light, and Stephen, the Flirtatious Wyvern Knight Shortly after, both were wed with their friends supporting them onwards. Their love became an archetype of the shy damsel and the chivalrous knight.